


Not A Choice

by kiwi_kuwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Help, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kageyama Tobio-centric, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_kuwu/pseuds/kiwi_kuwu
Summary: Falling in love with him was something Kageyama had no control over whatsoever.Or/ Kageyama has Hanahaki, and Hinata a girlfriend :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Not A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. I don't even know what this is tbh, I wrote half of this during school breaks and the rest at 2 am.
> 
> I'm completely inadequate and pathetically inexperienced. 
> 
> Also English isn't my first language so plz bear with me. 
> 
> But enjoy I guess :)

Kageyama didn't even know when it had started.When those feeling had started. But after a while they became so common, it felt as if they had always been there.It was like a fact.The sky is blue, ice cream melts, and Kageyama loved Hinata.

They were in their second year when it all started crumbling down.Hinata and Yachi's newly announced relashionship was a surprise to many.  
Not to Kageyama though ; no, Kageyama could see it from a mile away.The way they were around each other just indicated all the facts.He was almost impressed by himself, having noticed all those signs.

That's when he coughed the first petal.It was a simple yellow one, one of a Daffodil.  
Unrequited love... Kageyama remembered.It was simple, and it was killing him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet he loved it.Every part of it.  
Even when he had to turn away, excusing himself to the restroom to vomit up the petals every time his best friend would talk about his girlfriend.

Even when he was kept up at night, bended over the sink in his bathroom, coughing beautiful yellow petals, eventually covered in little drops of blood.His blood.

Even when he chocked, gasping for air until he finally coughed up his first flower, when he saw the ginger and the short blonde girl walking to school together ; him remaining long forgotten.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

He even loved it when he was at his death bed.It had been five months, and the flower in his lungs has began to block his every breath.Eventually, he had passed out during practice.Waking up in the hospital, and to the familiar sight of bright orange hair.

The rest of his team was there too, even the former third years.And they all had the same sad expression on their faces. They didn't understand that it wasn't bothering him.That he didn't mind. 

"Why..?" Hinata asked once the rest left the room. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It wasn't important"

"Bakayama, you're dying!! How's that not important, are you-"

"There's nothing you could've done.Nothing I could've done."

"..Who is it?"

"Heh, that's not really important at this point, is it?"

"Still, why!? You could've gotten the surgery to get it removed or-"

"No." Kageyama's voice echoed. "I.. I would never want to have these feelings removed. I'd much rather die than forget about them."

"Well, that's what's happening right now, isn't it?!!"

"Guess you could say that." Kageyama gave him a weak smile.Breathing seemed more and more as an impossible task with every passing second.

Hinata turned and stared at him with a sad look in his eyes.Those eyes Kageyama could've fallen for, over and over again.  
"I just don't get it though... Why.. Why would you ever love a person so much it would kill you, if you knew they weren't going to return those feelings in the first place?!"

Kageyama stared.And then laughed.Just slightly.

"Shoyo."

.  
.  
.

"Loving you was never a choice.."

**Author's Note:**

> This was short ekdbdobwodj-  
> Welp, good enough for first one i guess.
> 
> Feel free to correct me on mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
